


move your body closer (let your heart meet mine)

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Ficlet, Getting Together, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took her a few minutes to realize Kira wasn’t dancing.  She was moving her hips just slightly, disjointed to the music, her gaze on Malia, more into watching the coyote dance then moving herself.  </p>
<p>Malia grinned and held out her hands, waiting until Kira took them and drawing her closer.  She let go, settling her hands on Kira’s hips instead and encouraging her to move to the music.  Kira closed her eyes, copying Malia’s movements, matching her rhythm and letting the coyote guide and encourage her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	move your body closer (let your heart meet mine)

**Author's Note:**

> prettylittleliarbunnies on tumblr sent me this prompt: 'I'd love something with Malira. Maybe they could go to a dance club and dance together and then they'd talk about how it reminded them of that other time they danced (in Mexico or something) and one could maybe admit some feelings?'
> 
> and this ficlet is the result.
> 
> Link to post on tumblr: http://maliaslydiamartin.tumblr.com/post/122189850709/id-love-something-with-malira-maybe-they-could
> 
> (title from Lykke Li's Melodies and Desires)

The club is _loud_. 

Malia had felt the music out on the street, but the second they were down the stairs and inside the club, the bass rocked through her, her heartbeat matching it. She didn’t recognize the song, some trashy bass-heavy dance track, but she let her body move instinctively to the music. It was dark and smoky, strobe lights flashing intermittently, lighting up faces in the crowd. 

It was crowded, air thick and heavy, heated and sweaty from all the bodies pressed together. Malia lost Stiles, Scott and Lydia immediately, but kept her fingers locked around Kira’s wrist as she pushed deeper into the club.

“Cool contacts!” some guy with a ginger beard shouted at her, offering a thumbs up.

It took Malia a second to realize he meant her coyote eyes; in the dim light of the club with the strobes flashing, her eyes were reflecting back bright blue. She offered a sharp smile in response, finding a gap in the middle of all the bodies and drawing Kira close.

It was Stiles’ idea for all of them to try out the new club in town, to have one Saturday night to themselves to just let loose and have fun. Harmless, normal teenage fun. Malia had been up for it; she loved to dance. Kira had taken a little persuading, less comfortable with being around so many people at one time, but the shorter girl seemed to be at ease now they were away from the entrance.

“Drink?” Malia called over the music, lips close to Kira’s ear so she could be heard.

Kira glanced towards the bar, where Stiles was gesturing frantically at a bored looking bartender to try and order some shots, and shook her head. “I’m okay.”

Smoke filtered out of the fog systems, drifting over the crowd, and Malia let go, moving her hips and getting lost in the music. She closed her eyes, listening to the thump of the music and breathing in the smells around her, the scent of sweaty, happy, turned on people around her as they danced; the scent of the smoke and alcohol heavy in the air. She listened to the raised heartbeats, let her skin brush against other’s as the crowd got tighter, and she just moved, losing herself to it.

It took her a few minutes to realize Kira wasn’t dancing. She was moving her hips just slightly, disjointed to the music, her gaze on Malia, more into watching the coyote dance then moving herself. 

Malia grinned and held out her hands, waiting until Kira took them and drawing her closer. She let go, settling her hands on Kira’s hips instead and encouraging her to move to the music. Kira closed her eyes, copying Malia’s movements, matching her rhythm and letting the coyote guide and encourage her.

They found their own rhythm together, bodies pressed together, letting the bass run through both of them, heartbeats matching as they moved. It was close, it was intimate, and it was good, sharing each other’s breaths, hands on hips and in hair as they rocked to the music.

“This brings back memories,” Kira finally spoke, voice breathy.

Malia smiled. “You still need more confidence.”

“Maybe I just like watching you.”

“Or maybe,” she countered, nipping at the other girl’s earlobe, “You just want my hands on your body.”

Kira shivered at that, pressing tighter against her. They stayed close, breathing in each other’s breaths as they danced, not even to the music anymore. Malia traced her fingers down Kira’s spine.

“You just need to focus on the music,” she said in Kira’s ear, tugging gently on a strand of her dark hair before dancing her fingertips over her neck, relishing the little hitch in the kitsune’s breath as a result, “Listen to it, let it become part of your body. Move to it. You’re better than you think.”

“I am?”

“You are,” Malia smiled. “You’re hot.”

Kira bit her lip against a giggle, nose skimming over Malia’s jaw as she curled a hand in the other girl’s shirt, knuckles brushing over the skin just above the waistband of her shorts. She felt Malia’s shiver rock through her own body.

“I thought you were back then, too,” Malia said, “In Mexico.”

Kira smiled, gaze soft, earnest. “You did?”

Malia nodded. Kira’s eyes were glowing a fierce orange under the lights and Malia could almost see the fox glowing around her, soft and beautiful amongst the smoke and music. She wondered if Kira saw something similar when she looked at her. 

It was Kira who made the first move, leaning in and pressing her lips against Malia’s. She parted her lips in a soft, breathy gasp and let Malia deepen it, gripping at one another as they lost themselves to the kiss, eyes closing and noses brushing as they brushed their lips together again and again. 

“Want to get out of here?” Kira finally asked, voice soft, smoky.

Malia smiled and held out her hand; Kira locked their fingers together and they left as one, coyote and kitsune.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> Got a prompt? maliaslydiamartin.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
